Utilisateur:Mr. Katana/TemplateProfil
Français= |} ---- S''i vous voulez voir la présentation (Ô combien longue) de mon Profil détaillé sur ce Wiki, ''V''euillez vous rendre '''ici ! ''Si tu veux voir la présentation de mon Profil Officiel sur Wikia, 'C'lique sur ce 'lien' 'S'i tu veux voir la présentation de mon Profil sur WLB traduit en 20 Langues, 'R'ends toi 'ici' 'A'u plaisir de vous revoir modifier sur cette magnifique ''Encyclopédie ! |-| Anglais (English)= |} ---- ''If you want to see the presentation (oh how long) of my profile explained on this wiki, 'P'lease see 'here! ''I''f you want to see the official presentation on Wikia, ''C''lick on this '''link ''If you want want to see my profile on the WLB trsnalted in 20 languages, 'V'isit 'this' 'S'ee you all on this wonderful ''Encyclopaedia! |-| Catalan (Català)= |} ---- ''Si vols veure la presentació (o la informació llarga) del meu perfil detallat en aquest wiki, 'h'as d'anar 'aquí' 'S'i vols veure la presentació del meu perfil oficial a Wikia, 'c'lica en 'aquest enllaç' 'S'i vols veure la presentació del meu perfil oficial a la WLB traduït en 20 idiomes, '''vés aquí G''audiu editant en aquesta magnífica enciclopèdia! |-| Espagnol (Español)= |} ---- ''S''i quisieres ver la presentación (o la información larga) de mi perfil detallado en este wiki, ''t''ienes que ir '''aquí ''Si quisieres ver la presentación de mi perfil oficial en Wikia, 'c'lica en 'este enlace' 'S'i quisieres ver la presentación de mi perfil oficial en la WLB traducido en 20 idiomas, 't'ienes que ir 'aquí' ¡D''isfrutad editando en esta magnífica enciclopedia! |-| Galicien (Galego)= |} ---- ''Se quixeres ver a presentación (ou a información longa) do meu perfil detallado neste wiki, 't'es que ir 'aquí' 'S'e quixeres ver a presentación do meu perfil oficial na Wikia, 'c'lica nesta 'ligazón' 'S'e quixeres ver a presentación do meu perfil oficial na WLB traducido en 20 idiomas, 'v'ai 'aquí' 'G'ozade editando nesta magnífica ''enciclopedia! |-| Italien (Italiano)= |} ---- ''Se vuoi vedere la presentazione (o l'informazione lunga) del mio profilo detallado su questo wiki, 'd'evi andare 'qui' 'S'e vuoi vedere la presentazione del mio profilo ufficiale su Wikia, 'c'licca su 'questo collegamento' 'S'e vuoi vedere la presentazione del mio profilo ufficiale sulla WLB tradotto in 20 lingue, 'd'evi andare 'qui' 'B'uon divertimento su questa magnifica ''enciclopedia! |-| Occitan (Occitan)= |} ---- ''Se vòles veire la presentacion (o l'informacion longa) del mieu perfil detalhat sus aquel wiki, 't'e cal anar 'aicí' 'S'e vòles veire la presentacion del mieu perfil oficial sus Wikia, 'c'lica en 'aquel ligam' 'S'e vòles veire la presentacion del mieu perfil oficial sus la WLB tradusit en 20 lengas, 'v'ai 'aicí' 'G'audissètz en editant sus aquela magnifica ''enciclopèdia! |-| Portugais (Português)= |} ---- ''Se quiseres ver a apresentação (ou a informação longa) do meu perfil detalhado neste wiki, 't'ens de ir para 'aqui' 'S'e quiseres ver a apresentação do meu perfil oficial na Wikia, 'c'lica nesta 'ligação' 'S'e quiseres ver a apresentação do meu perfil oficial na WLB traduzido em 20 idiomas, 'v'ai para 'aqui' 'D'esfrutai editando nesta magnífica ''enciclopédia! |-| Roumain (Română)= |} ---- ''Dacă vrei să vezi prezentarea (sau informaţia lungă) a profilul meu detaliat pe acest wiki, 't'rebuie să mergi 'aici' 'D'acă vrei să vezi prezentarea a profilul meu oficial pe Wikia, '''fă clic pe acest link ''Dacă vrei să vezi prezentarea a profilul meu oficial pe WLB tradus în 20 de limbi, 't'rebuie să mergi 'aici' 'B'ucuraţi-vă editând pe această magnifică ''enciclopedie!